Fear
by Libertied Insanity
Summary: Elsa is tormented by dreams of unknown fear, and a boy beckoning her towards evil. Seeing the boy in reality worsens her fear. Finally breaking, she goes up the Mountain, trailed by the boy who wants to turn her evil. This is rated T because of what might happen, but I'm unsure about anything but the basic plot, don't blame me if you want a T and get a K!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first Jelsa fan fiction and I got the idea from a YouTube video- hoozaa!? And this is an u production chapter that's written when I'm half asleep, so wish me luck and R&amp;R or I **_**will **_**hate you! And check my grammer for mistakes!**

**On with the story!**

**-Friend- Stop. Do you remember what you actually have to do this time?**

**-Me- No...**

**-Friend- Suuuurrrreee?**

**-Me- Certain, because me not owning anything can NOT be plausible...**

**-Friend- Yeah, about that... She doesn't own anything, people!**

**-Me- -_- Sure, just tell the readers that I deluded the truth, why don't you.**

* * *

Elsa was tossing and turning in her sweat-soaked bed, her eyes fluttering and a repetitive murmur breaking the chilly stillness. "No, no please... Not Anna. _Not Anna!_" She shrieked, bolting upwards into a sitting position, her groggy mind slowly processing that she was safe, that the ice spirit wasn't here.

Turning to see Anna's bed made the young princess realise that though most of her dream was full of fanciful notions and evil, the far worst was what had happened just yesterday, for Elsa had nearly killed her baby sister- Anna. Using her fun snow-magic brought fun to her and her sisters lives, for their parents were busy, friends were hard to come by and no games had yet been invented. All the two young princesses had were their minds and Elsa's gi- curse. Her curse, she reminded herself. _Had_. They had had it, but now she needs to conceal her powers, hide them, not feel them. She needed to shut herself off until she had complete control; she couldn't see her playmate anymore.

Tucking her head down to her knees, a stifled sob rose from her muffled mouth. Yes, the dreams showed that she was evil, and she couldn't be evil!, but Elsa also remembered the freedom, the games, the handsome daredevil that taunted her with these suggestions in her sleep.

Feeling her eyes squint shut, Elsa lay back down, discarding the notions of even thinking about defying her parents and playing joyfully once more. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel! She chanted herself off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks :) Glad you liked it! /span/p**  
**Guest: It is one of those... And hopefully I'll get better at each aspect of writing as I go along so the dark is well pronounced! But seriously, I refuse to tell you where this is going because it might ruin it so... You only get to find out which video gave me this idea at the end of the end chapter, and I write as I go along so...**  
**"All who read and didn't review- shame on you! **

**Nothing is mine except the plot so sit back and enjoy the reading!**

"Elsa, let us help you." The heavyset blond man reached for her with concern evident on his worn face. The brunette woman behind him was shrinking a little, showing none of her own grandeur, but the crown on her brow betrayed her significance. Elsa shied away, flinching back into the painted oak door. "Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" Her voice broke in a soft whisper. A sigh emitted from the man, and he held up a pair of white gloves. Then wear these." The little girl looked up at him warily, "what will they do?" "They'll stop your curse. Try them tomorrow." He rose from his half-couched position and beckoned to the woman, then strode out through the door. "I'll stay here so I can put Elsa to bed later." The crinkles of laughter around the woman's eyes deepened as she smiled softly at her firstborn.

"Am I evil?" Elsa finally asked the question she had been mustering the courage to say. "Of course not, dearest. Not mad either. If you were mad, you'd see things that weren't there!" Each word was punctuated by a flick or tap of the woman's artful fingers against Elsa's nose. The girl looked at the woman trustingly, "so I'm not bad at all?" She asked, wriggling into a comfortable position on the plain green window seat. Elsa's mother looked at her daughter with a smile, "no. Even if you don't think so, you're gifted. And even if you weren't I'd love you." Reassured but afraid of her mother knowing of the mysterious blue flash, Elsa snuggled into her side and settled down drowsily.

"Elsa curled her knees up to her chest on the windowsill, staring out into the night. Blinking slowly caused her eyes to droop shut, and she was dimly aware of being carried to bed. Yawning, her aqua-blue eyes were obscured by lilac eyelids. A gentle warmth pressed down on her forehead followed by a voice containing love, hope, caring and a trace of fear. Elsa was shook out of her unconscious by that emotion, but she had not slept for ages and she drifted off into a sleep that contained vivid dreams once again. _ The girls were laughing, playing. The one with white-blonde hair was conjuring wreaths of snow and ice. The ginger haired one was rolling around in delight. She bounced up and told the elder to catch her her, catch her!_ \- and then_\- a brown haired teenage boy playing with his little sister by a lake, on the now frozen lake. She was on unstable ice, he helped her and- the blurry outlines of a woman and a man, ice, blue, she couldn't see! _

Elsa sat up again, eyes flying open, exploding colours undefined behind them and left behind as she woke. Eyes darting around the room, she heaved sobbing breaths. "Oh, Anna. Anna!" She twisted round and wept into her pillow, muffling her anguish.

She lay on her back once more an hour later, finally cried out. Gazing into the corner of her room with dry eyes Elsa noticed a blue blur on the other side. Flicking her head to where the blue had been, she didn't see anything. It must have been a hallucination. She frowned. The blur had been appearing more and more recently, ever since the... Accident. Yes, the accident. She felt the corners of her mouth tugging downwards once again and quickly stifled the emotion. Her room was already covered in ice, any more would go through the door and betray her parents trust of showing no signs of it.

Getting up, Elsa felt her braid swing. She slipped her small feet into well-worn black slippers and adjusted her sleeping dress too a more modest position. Moving across the room to her door, ready for another night excursion, Elsa saw her reflection in the mirror. A tired, thin face with not even any baby fat even though she was only seven. Then there was the childish braid of her youth- a month ago- that had a pretty blue ribbon that matched her dress. Elsa breathed deeply before marching towards the vanity table and slumping in the stool, fingers unbraiding and combing through her hair. She coiled it round her head artfully, in the elegant style her mother had showed her, and nodded at her mature reflection. Elsa knew she had to hide her coming madness from her parents, and she couldn't get any sleep or her drama were populated by the ice-haired boy.

**"Should Anna be dead or alive? R&amp;R!**

**Update: I just realised that the document came out in code and it didn't work when I re-uploaded it either so I had to edit the document on story manager. It took 30minutes. So sorry, I'll try to make the next chapter a long one to make up for it! And that's my exuse if there are any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To all who reviewed the first chapter but not the second- I am so disappointed in you. You have no idea. And I waited over a week, still nothing! Be very grateful I updated at all -_-**

**FYI, I own everything! *scuffle* **

**No she does not! She owns NOTHING! Okay? To everybody- everything belongs to the people who created Frozen, Rise of the Guardians and her. Repeat- WE DO BIT OWN THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -_-**

Elsa snuggled into her feather pillows sleepily, a soft smile adorning her face.

"So my Ice Princess, what are you dreaming about?"

She pulled the blankets over her in an unconscious defensive move, not waking. The boy pulled one side of his mouth up, "tired much, Elsa" he murmured. Settling into a half-crouch by her king sized bed his brown cloak drifted down beside him and settled into a brown pool around him.

The boy drooped his eyelids half shut so only half his ice-blue eyes were visible. Light eyelashes even obscured some of these, and the boy let his grin expand, showing pearly white teeth. Everything about him was white. Stark. Only his clothes made him less surreal, presenting him with a dark background of brown leggings and cloak, and the creamy shirt was half-hidden by a russet waistcoat.

Ice-grey hair flopped across his head and a pale hand reached up to the young princesses' hand as he leant his head to the side of the mattress.

_He felt along the tangled pathway to her mind and scrambled out the way of her and the ginger brat playing. Giant snowflakes adorned the the sky before exploding in a shower of soft flurries. The younger shrieked in joy before running along trying to catch the snow. Elsa was grinning, her aqua eyes gleaming with joy. Jack needed to change that. He rose from the crouched position he was in to approach her. _

_Hearing the slow tapping of his twisted staff made dream-Elsa still in an indescribable emotion. Anna faded from the mirthful scene as she slowly turned. The boy had stopped moving and was now steadily gazing at her. Elsa felt her power rising, overflowing. She felt chilled. _

The room was covered with ice.

_The boys icy eyes hardened as he started taunting her. Elsa felt the well of power within her grow and grow. She couldn't deal with this much longer! _

_"So, little princess, this is where you spend your gift now? With the memory of ginger-brat and in your sleep? Why? Because in reality you lost control for one day? Yes, what happens was unfortunate, but __**get over it."**_

_"Shut up." Her voice was frail- maybe why he didn't stop._

_"And your parents too. Idiots for making you hide away like this. It won't solve anything." _

_"Stop it. Do not demean my family."_

_"What will you do when they die? You're going to have to be queen and yet you hide away in here. Are your parents going to make you rulw without lessons? Ginger brat isn't going to be able to rule-"_

_"Shut up!" Elsa screamed at him. The subject of her little sister was raw, and this boy infuriated her! _

_"You don't have the right to talk about my family! You don't even know them!"_

_"On the contrary, Ice Princess, I've always been around you and so know __**everything." **__He started fading out as the young princess ran at him. _

_She heaved in gasping breaths as tear froze on her face. Elsa missed her sister, and she felt that some of what the boy was saying was true. Her being locked away was making her powers even more uncontrollable- she used to be able to use them! Now they came about whenever she felt a great emotion. She hid her face in her arms as she curled up in a ball at the edges of her dream world... Which was blurring out. _

Elsa fluttered her dark lashes to rid herself of the remaining droplets of water before pushing the covers down and sitting up. Her breath misted in the frigid air, giving the one appearance of life in the landscape around her.

She had frozen her bedroom. Again.

The ice writhed between the floor and the heavy furniture of her room, giving it an unnatural quality. Snow piled in heaps where ornaments once were and lended the from a softness. It also obscured the door, throwing a flowing blanket of white over where the exit to Elsa's room was. Frost touched her mirror and the windows, giving it mysterious touches. The supernatural endowment upon the room made Elsa feel hopeless.

She needed to control this- this _curse_ before she could see Anna again, and if she lost it in her _sleep? _Well, she would never be able to. Sinking down beneath her covers once more, she missed the knowing smirk of the ice-boy on her wardrobe before he swung down and flipped out her window. "Until we meet tomorrow, dear princess." He jumped into the cold air breezing out her window into the willing breeze.


End file.
